The macrame art has recently become revitalized and more widely practiced than it has been in a number of years. The art involves the knotting and weaving of macrame cords and in many cases the practitioners of the art suspend the cords from chandeliers, light fixtures, or household light or gas pipes during the process of knotting and weaving the cords into the desired macrame structures.
The suspension of the macrame cords from household fixtures and the like is obviously dangerous and the need exists for suitable stands or devices that may be utilized in practicing the art. Various different macrame stands or devices have been proposed for practicing the art in the home but in most cases the devices are unsatisfactory and too complicated and costly for universal use by the practitioners of the art.
One of the problems with the weaving and knotting devices used in practicing the macrame art is attributed to the many loose ends of the macrame cords that must be temporarily retained under taut conditions as the practitioner proceeds from one group of macrame cords to the next in the practice of preparing the finished product. Various methods have been advocated for storing the loose ends including appropriately located alligator clips or slotted boards. The so-called alligator clips require the use of both hands in order to clamp the cord ends in the clip and are otherwise unsuitable in that they tend to fray the cords as the cords are repeatedly grasped and released by manipulation of the clip. The slotted boards have V-shaped slots in which the cords are jammed during their nonuse but are unsatisfactory in that the need exists for the maintenance of a high polish on the boards in order to again avoid fraying of the cords.